


Secret Santa

by pann_cake



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Party, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pann_cake/pseuds/pann_cake
Summary: “Oh, Seth’s not that bad, just get him...Crossfit things?”Alexa was about to blow a gasket over how 'Crossfit things' was not a real suggestion, when help came from an unlikely source. The Miz sidled up to them, his mirrored sunglasses covering his eyes and his smirk firmly in place.“Or,” he began, obviously overhearing the whole thing and deciding to butt himself into the situation, “you could get him something he really wants.”“Um, excuse you, I’m not that kind of girl, and besides I’m like ninety-nine percent sure he’s gay, so if you have no other suggestions--”Alexa cut off her rant when Miz just grinned and held up his own slip of paper, pinched dramatically between both forefingers and thumbs. Written across the paper was the name Dean Ambrose.





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea before Christmas and just now had the time to write it. I thought it would be hilarious to see Ambrollins from the perspective of some of the other superstars, and this was the result. I am not sorry.

Alexa couldn’t roll her eyes any harder. She looked down at the little slip of paper in her hand, back up at the person she’d picked for Secret Santa across catering, and just groaned. Nia was behind her, smirking at whoever she got--someone good, no doubt, someone easy. 

“Who did _you_ get?” Alexa asked her. 

Nia just tapped her finger on the side of her nose-- _I’ll never tell_ \--and held her paper high up over Alexa’s head so she couldn’t grab it. “It’s supposed to be a secret, don’t ruin it.”

Alexa let out a very frustrated huff. “It’s me, isn’t it? I told you we should have rigged it so we got each other.”

“Did you really get someone that bad?” Nia asked, looking around catering at all the possibilities. 

“Not _bad_ , just...annoying.” When Nia just raised a slim eyebrow at her, Alexa cracked and mouthed _Seth_ at her. 

“Oh, he’s not that bad, just get him...Crossfit things?”

Alexa was about to blow a gasket over how _Crossfit things_ was not a real suggestion, when help came from an unlikely source. The Miz sidled up to them, his mirrored sunglasses covering his eyes and his smirk firmly in place. 

“Or,” he began, obviously overhearing the whole thing and deciding to butt himself into the situation, “you could get him something he _really_ wants.”

“Um, excuse you, I’m _not_ that kind of girl, and besides I’m like ninety-nine percent sure he’s _gay_ , so if you have no other suggestions--”

Alexa cut off her rant when Miz just grinned and held up his own slip of paper, pinched dramatically between both forefingers and thumbs. Written across the paper was the name _Dean Ambrose_.

“Wait, what--” Alexa stuttered, until Nia pointed across Alexa’s shoulders at the scene happening behind them. Across catering, at their own table, Dean was shoveling fries into his mouth while yammering on about god-knows-what, while Seth gazed at him like the sun shone out his ass. 

“Oh.” Alexa said, then turned back to Miz with a matching smirk. “Make that _one hundred percent_ sure.” 

The Miz cackled. Alexa cackled. Nia just shook her head but couldn’t wait to see it all unfold. 

\--

A few days in, and their evil plan was at a standstill. It turned out neither of them knew Dean or Seth very well, so figuring out a way to get them _each other_ for Christmas was proving difficult. 

“I did my part,” Miz complained backstage. “I took a beating trying to get those two to get their heads out of their asses and join forces. The fact that they haven’t screwed yet is not on me.”

Alexa shushed him, waving her hand in his face as Dean and Seth went by them. They were in their own little world, Seth trying to convince him that playing video games didn’t make him a nerd while Dean just made fun of him, both of them grinning like idiots. 

“I swear to god,” Alexa said once they passed. She had no follow up, it was just ridiculous. 

While Miz made gagging faces behind them, Roman walked by, clearly giving his partners ample space to do their thing. Miz snapped to attention and grabbed Roman by the elbow. 

“Easy, Big Dog,” he hurried to say when Roman spun on him. 

Alexa stepped in to smooth things over. “Listen Reigns,” she began, looking way, way up at him. “We have a plan--”

“An _evil_ plan,” Miz cut in, making Roman quirk an eyebrow at him. 

Alexa shoved Miz out of the way and stood between them. “Ignore him,” she said sweetly. “We got your boys in Secret Santa, and we were just wondering...What’s it gonna take to get them to stop making googly-eyes at each other and actually _do_ each other? To save us all the nausea.”

Roman started chuckling. “So you’ve noticed?”

Miz rolled his eyes back into his head. “ _Everyone’s_ noticed. You can cut their sexual tension with a knife.”

“Trust me, I had to deal with their pining three years ago, I am not going through this again.” Roman looked between the two of them, the wheels turning in his head, until finally his eyes lit up. “I think I have an idea. We just need to get to merch without them noticing.”

“Please, they’re so lost in each other’s eyes they wouldn’t notice if Big Show walked by buck naked,” Miz laughed. Alexa grimaced at the image, and the two of them followed Roman to spring their plan. 

\--

The night of the big party came. The superstars had closed out one of the lounges in the hotel for their use, everyone brought their Secret Santa gifts, and the spiked eggnog was flowing. Alexa was hugging the soft little plush pig that her best friend got her, standing by the eggnog, when Dean swung by. She could tell by the pink flush to his cheeks that he’d already dipped into his own stash, but she just scooped him another cup of eggnog and handed it over to him with a sweet smile. 

“Nice pig,” he told her, taking the drink from her. 

“Nice ugly sweater,” she said, gesturing to the Kingslayer logo on his chest. Roman had been right, the merch stand that night had both a Dean and a Seth ugly sweater, making things easy for them to make them think they got each other. Dean had immediately put his on when he opened it, and Alexa had to admit, it was pretty cute. 

Dean sauntered a little, showing it off. “I make it look good, huh?” he said with a grin, his eyes darting over to Seth who was opening his own Secret Santa gift. Seth pulled it out of the bag to reveal a similar sweater, emblazoned in red and green with the words Dirty Deeds. 

“No way…” Dean muttered, and Alexa smirked and sipped her drink.

“What a coincidence,” she said innocently. 

Dean just shook his head. “Naw. This ain’t no coincidence…”

As he trailed off, the Miz caught on to what Alexa was doing, though his own style of hinting was a little more in-your-face. He yanked off a chunk of mistletoe that someone had up as decoration and shoved it into Dean’s hand. 

“Here ya go, buddy,” Miz said, and Dean looked at him with raised eyebrows. “Go get ‘im.”

“You know what?” Dean began, before quickly downing the rest of his eggnog, shoving the empty cup back at Alexa, and pushing up the sleeves of his sweater. “I think I will.”

As he left, Alexa and Miz shared a quiet fist bump. 

\--

Seth wasn’t really sure what to make of his gift. He sat down in one of the arm chairs in the lounge after he opened it, trying to figure out why someone would get him Dean’s ugly sweater. Then he looked up as Dean sauntered over to him, wearing _Seth’s_ ugly sweater and looking a bit tipsy, and Seth laughed. 

“Was this you?” he asked, holding up the sweater. 

“Maaaaaaybe,” Dean teased, and Seth just shook his head with a laugh. “Put it on.”

“It’s already like a million degrees in here--”

“Put it on, man!” Dean insisted. Seth just sighed and pulled it on over his t-shirt as Dean pumped his fist rather excitedly. “You look good with my name on you.”

“Um--what?” Seth looked up at him, eyes a little wide, as Dean flopped himself down into Seth’s lap and ran a finger down Seth’s chest. He curled a hand on Dean’s hip to keep him in place, feeling a flush start on the back of his neck and ears. “How much of that eggnog did you have?”

“Psh. Eggnog, smeggnog.” 

Seth laughed, a bit nervously, as Dean tipped him back into the chair. His eyes didn’t leave Dean’s face. There was mischief dancing in his eyes, but something beneath it, an adoration that Dean couldn’t hide a few drinks in. Seth felt something twist in his gut, and he swallowed hard as Dean pulled something out from behind his back. 

“Is that...mistletoe?” Seth asked, feeling his face start to burn. Part of him was very aware of the fact that they were in a room full of coworkers, but on the other hand he couldn’t quite bring himself to care that much. 

“Yup,” Dean said simply, dangling it over his own head and giving Seth a look. It was partially a dare, and partially more like _if you don’t kiss me right now I’m going to deck you._

Seth couldn’t resist it. He circled his arms around Dean’s waist and leaned up to crash their lips together. Dean hummed happily into his mouth, and he tasted like eggnog and Fireball and heaven. Dean tossed the mistletoe over his head so he could cup Seth’s face in both hands, leaning against him and deepening the kiss until they were unabashedly making out at a company Christmas party. 

Neither of them noticed that in the background, a few whoops and cheers broke out, along with the slow clapping of Roman Reigns. The three matchmakers congratulated each other and took a shot on a job well done. 

“You realize they’re probably going to be even worse now, right?” Roman pointed out with a warm chuckle. 

“Worth it,” Alexa and Miz both said together. They put their fists out and grinned up at Roman, who raised an eyebrow at them and then sighed. 

“I’m out,” he said, walking away and shaking his head. “If I get back to a tie on my room door later, I’m crashing with one of you!” he called over his shoulder. 

Alexa just shrugged, and Miz slapped her rather hard on the back. “He doesn’t mean that.”

Alexa looked back over at the new couple, who were still kissing, and she had a feeling that Dean wasn’t planning on leaving Seth’s lap any time soon. She fully expected Roman Reigns to end up kicked out of their room that night.

“You can stay in my room,” Nia put in from behind her. 

“Oh thank god.”

The Miz looked up at Nia with a toothy grin. “Me too?” The girls just cracked up and walked away, leaving Miz by himself to contemplate the idea of his new roommate. “Well, this backfired…” 

Just then, Bo and Curtis walked by and Miz’s eyes lit up. “Boys! We’re gonna switch rooms tonight!”

Oblivious, Bo Dallas took that moment to get cheesy and yell out, “Merry Christmas to all!”

Chuckling to himself, Roman ruffled Dean’s hair as he walked by and winked at Seth. “And to all a _good night_.”


End file.
